Strange Friends
by Mrs Stilinski
Summary: the daily life of Lydia coping with her weird strange friends -i should win an award for worst summary ever, though i promise the story will at least make you chuckle-


**Chapter 1 : you guys are so weird.**

Lydia just got back her final report card and like always got an A on all the subjects, not to brag of course, she went to her locker and only a few seconds later her friends came to her while smiling cheekily –seriously her friends can be so weird sometimes-, She look at them questioningly and said "what the hell is going on ?"

Stiles was the one who spoke "guess who is valedictorian ?" she was so confused right now, if she is valedictorian wouldn't she be the first one knowing ? "I am sure it is me though I am not so sure on why are you guys the first to know about this"

" ding ding ding ! you're indeed correct and actually that's where Scott finally becomes useful-" " Hey !" "- he used his wolfy hearing to eavesdrop on the principle calling your mother, though I personally do not understand why he doesn't tell you first" he finished looking at Lydia who mumbled "I am valedictorian …."

" I AM SO PROUD OF YOU LYDIA!" Allison said rather loudly, poor Scott with his so called wolfy hearing the shout must've exploded his brain. "Allison why on earth are you screaming ?" hissed Lydia.

"I AM SORRY I CAN'T HEAR YOU I JUST HAD A MUSIC LESSON AND I WAS UNDER THE DRUMS SO IT WAS LIKE DOM ! DOM ! DOM ! FOR AN HOUR" Allison yet again shouted this time everybody looked at them strangely. Lydia banged her head in the locker multiple times that she feared it would lower her IQ.

"woah ! slow down there tiger wouldn't want you banging your head and you know…. Becoming stupid " Scott tried to joke but who was he kidding really ?

All three looked at Scott then rolled their eyes, " Anyways you guys up for a mini party tonight ?" asked Lydia, " Yep!" "Sure" Allison however was looking confused and lost. Lydia looked at her equally as confused waiting for her to reply "WHAT IS GOING ON ?!" Allison asked whilst shouting, Lydia flinched at the sudden shout then recovered quickly and said quietly "will you come to my house tonight to celebrate ?. "WHAT ?! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?" Allison still seemingly confused.

" ." Lydia said louder and clearer than before wish that she listened though it deemed that her wish hadn't come true because Allison, oh dear confused Allison screamed yet again "WHAT?! WHOS MARTY ?!".

Lydia growing frustrated by the minute shouted ever louder than her banshee scream "I SAID WOULD YOU LIKE TO COME TO MY PARTY TONIGHT ! GOD!" "WELL SHEESH YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SCREAM ! AND YES I WILL COME" shouted Allison, after finally getting her answer Lydia stormed out.

"what's wrong with her?" Stiles seeming confused as to why she's angry, "WHAT?!" only this time the shout didn't come from Allison but Scott, "oh no not you, too!" he moaned.

"WHAT?!" "WHAT?!" came to rather loud replies Stiles rolled his eyes and shouted "THANKS A LOT ALLISON !"

Clueless Allison didn't know it was sarcasm and said "YOU'RE WELCOME!", "UGH!" stiles said in frustration and quickly followed Lydia as far as humanly possible from his loud friends.

It worked for like 5 minutes with Stiles and Lydia in peace then suddenly screams could be heard, Lydia looked at Stiles freaking out not ready for this, Stiles held her saying "it's okay we are all in this together".

Suddenly "WHO THE HELL IS SINGING HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ?" guess Scotts hearing isn't as effected as it was for Allison.

"OH ! I LOVE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL ! AND OH GOD HOW HOT IS ZAC EFRON !" Allison shouted while getting weird looks from her friends. Stiles was up and ready to run but Lydia held him and said "you're not leaving me with them, Stilinski"

"HEY I CAN STILL HEAR YOU, YOU KNOW !" Scott replied only to have poor Allison confused yet again "WHAT?!".

"ALLISON FOR THE LOVE OF GOD STOP SAYING WHAT !" Stiles screamed frustrated, Lydia has had enough so she screamed at the top of her lungs " STOP IT WITH THE SCREAMING I AM GETTING A HEADACHE !"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING BANSHEE !" Allison joked, no one laughed exception of Scott of course he was a helpless cause.

"you guys are so weird" Stiles said, while Lydia nodded agreeing. " WHAT?!"

Author's note : I was actually aiming for Stydia but somehow it became a strange story that had no plot whatsoever.

So what do guys think ? is it boring or I should keep going –keep in mind this is my first fanfiction-


End file.
